zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Chris Rodfield
Condition *'Pending Points: '''N/A *'Wounds': N/A Skills Combat *'Firearm Training:' +45 *'Blade Training:' +15 *'Precision:' +10 *'Melee Training': +7 *'Assault Weaponry': +15 *Rapid Fire:' ''+9 (0/4 Success)'' Martial *'''Eskrima: +21 *'Gun-Fu': +19 Defense *'Agility:' +30 *'Athletics': +20 *'Armor Training': +5 Stats *'Endurance:' +23 *'Strength': +8 *'Stamina': +17 (0/6) *'Virus Tolerance': +10 *'Ingenuity': +6 *'Learning': +8 (2/3) *'Teaching': +2 Crafting *'Firearm Crafting:' +25 *'Ammunition Crafting:' +16 Item Use *'RE Special:' +20 Survival *'Perception:' +15 *'Looting:' +12 *'Fishing': +12 *'Reading': +2 Vehicles *'Piloting:' +15 Affinity *'Maxwell': +5 *'Masaru': +1 Perks *'Zombie Killer' (Firearm Training +30) **Ignore the first 20 points/half of a zombie/zombie creature/mutation's lethality resistance, whichever is higher. Flaws *None Items Equipped *Head: None *Torso: SWAT Armor (Light) (1.5 Units) *Arms: None *Hands: None *Legs: None *Feet: Light Boots *Accessories: None *Weapons: M4A1 (1.5 Units), Winchestor (1.5 Units), Samurai Edge (.5 Units) Weapons *'*'''Modified(*) Winchester 1887 Shotgun': 35/1/+10 12 Gauge Pump. -10 Recoil (3 Units) **Accessory: Extended tube mag (8/8 Shells, 12 Guage) **Accessory: Enlarged Lever (Can be flip-cocked and fired while driving a vehicle at no penalty) **Special: Doubleshot - Can be used as a Speed 2 weapon at the first round of combat. 2 Round cool-off time after using. **Red Dot Sight: (+5 Accuracy) *'''Samurai Edge (*): 50/2/+15 (1 Unit) **Attachment: Red Dot Scope (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 11/15 .40 S&W. **Full Auto Ability: Expends 5 Shells to hit up to 5 AOE. *'M4A1 (++)': 50/3/+10. -10 Recoil (3 Units) **Attachment: Silencer, Red Dot (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 30/30 5.56 MM **Full Auto Ability: Expents 10 Shells to hit up to 5 AOE. *'Bone Sword (+)': 50/2/+5, +10 for Cutting through Materials (2 Units) *'Katana (+)' : 50/2/+5 *'Katana': 50/2/+0 *'9x Throwing Knife' (70/3/+0) Armor *'Riot Armor (Light) (+): '''20 Armor, -5 Mobility (3 Units) **Attachment: none *'Riot Shield (Light): 10 Armor, -5 Accuracy, Additonal 10 verse bullets (2 Units) *'Light Boots: '''10 Traction, ignores the first leg wound in battle. Consumables *'GRY Herb Mix Drink: Acts as a full heal if used correctly, gives a large and permanant boost to endurance. 1 use. *'Green Herb (Planted)' *'Red Herb Seeds (Planted)' *'Yellow Herb Seeds (Planted)' *'Blue Herb (1)' *'Red Herb (5)' *'Extra Strength Pain Killers (6 Bottles):' Ignores up to 10 in wounds. Tools *'Gun Craft Tools+: '''Allows building, and upgrading of Guns and their respective parts. +10 *'Gun Craft Tools++: +15 *'''Ammo Craft tools: Allows building and the upgrade of Ammunition, +10 *'Herb Tools:' Allows one to mix plants of all kinds into benefitial healing items, and harmful items. +10 *'Binoculars: '''Adds 10 to perception rolls. Ammunition *12 Guage, 180 *.357, 50 *5.56 mm, 120 (5 Magazines) *.40, 84(2 Clips) *32 GawdShot (AOE 3, Ignores 10 LR on zombies) *9mm, 244 Rounds Materials *32 Empty .40 Casings *80 Empty 5.56 Casings *40 Empty 9mm Casings *20 Empty .357 Casings *24 12 Guage Cases *AR Parts x2 *Assault Rifle Parts+ *Pistol Parts: x3 Quick Rolls Combat *'SPAS-12': +47 *'Python:' +55 *'Samurai Edge:' +62 *'M4A1:' +44 *'Bone Sword:' +31 *'Katana+:' +31 *'Defense:' +34 **'Armor:' +54 ***'vs Melee:' +62 ***'vs Ranged:''' +62 ***with Shield: +64/68 Tools History *N/A Extras (Optional) *N/A Category:Characters